


Twilight

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [69]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran teaches Vossler about partnership. ~711-12 OV. (significant post game spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Posted at ff_fortnighly for the prompt: #81 - Strictly Professional. Also quite belatedly written for ellnyx, this pair and the prompt: blue-purple.

When Vossler regains his senses, the sky is bruised blue, not yet black. His outstretched limbs ache in their pose. When the coeurl struck him Stone, it had been noon.

Behind him, a small fire crackles, layering owl call and the roving of unseen animals on the descending dark. It smells of meat and dripping fat, of cooking.

"Hunters have no reinforcements." She turns a serpent speared along the shaft of an arrow. "Without trust in their companions, they have no survival."

Vossler expected-- no, he did not think when he accepted Fran's invitation to hunt in the Uplands. He needed to be outside Archades, away from the disappointment on Basch's face.

"Basch likes you," Fran says. "We like Basch. But you will not attempt to assault Balthier again."

"I am--"

"I am not of those who require your apology." Fran raises a barbequed serpent towards him. "Sit," she says. It is grace, but not forgiveness.

Vossler's sword and shield lie by Fran's legs. He flexes his fingers, deliberately uncurling the fingers of his right hand with his left.

The viera cooks as well as Basch, competence not subtlety, but hunger ever proves for Vossler a stronger spice than shame.  
\---

MC  
28/9/10


End file.
